


Journey Through Sinnoh

by Clef



Series: Journey Through Sinnoh [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clef/pseuds/Clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven goes to Sinnoh to be with his rocks. People around him have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of lots of fun. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would never leave you hanging without at least having the pairing meet.  
> I'm not that mean.

Steven looked up from the water when he saw the island come into view. Sharp rock jutted out from the waters around a large protrusion of cold, gray stone. In front of him was Iron Island. As the boat docked at the small pier he noticed an entrance carved into the rock face next to a blue cabin. He wondered how deep the mine went inside as he gave his regards to the sailor that brought him here. As the boat moved to depart to Canalave he thought if he should check out the cabin first.

  
Whoever lived there could wait; he had a mine to explore. He took out a Pokeball from his belt and brought out a Pokemon with a small, steel body.

  
“Ready to find some stones, Aron?”

  
The small Aron squeaked in delight as the two headed inside the cave.

  
It was well lit from lights strung high on the walls with various barrels, boxes, and gear littering the floor, hinting of the past life of the mine. Steven saw Graveler and Golbat hiding amongst the boulders and crevices as two trainers battled in the center of the room. As Steven walked in he caught the eye of a Hiker who was watching the battle.

  
“Hey there, haven’t seen you around. Want to have a battle?”

  
Steven felt himself stiffen. “Ah, no, I’m just here to study the rocks here. I’m not interested in battling.” Aron peeped in reponse.

  
“Oh, a geologist, eh? Sorry ‘bout that. You can go deeper in the mine by going through there.” He pointed toward an opening across the room.

  
“Ah, thank you.” Steven gave a curt nod as he and Aron moved onward.

  
In the next room the lights were dimmer. If he looked hard enough, he noticed a sleeping Onix.

  
Aron, on the other hand, began hopping near Steven’s feet. He took out a flashlight and followed the little one further into the room, careful of the wild pokemon. Aron stopped at a rock face with a peep and Steven took out some tools, beginning to chip into the rock face.

  
-

  
Steven wiped a bit of sweat from his brow before he looked up at his surroundings. The lights on the walls were almost out. Aron was near his feet, chewing on a bit of rock. He had not heard any trainers in some time, and he couldn’t tell out any pokemon. Only murky darkness surrounded him.

  
Aron looked up at him from the small rock. Steven might have gone too far into the mine.

  
“Ok Aron, it’s probably time to head back.” He slowly got up and collected the last of his spoils into his bag. Being so focused on digging meant Steven had no idea where to go to get out. He hoped his little friend knew where to go.

  
Aron looked around the area before giving a chirp and walking toward some carved stairs on the other side of the room. Steven didn’t recall walking down any stairs, but he followed his companion anyway, shining his flashlight ahead of Aron.

  
They walked through a third room when Aron stopped. Before Steven could say anything, a low rumble caught his attention. Aron ran back to Steven as the sound grew louder, and before long it was accompanied by tremors. Steven grit his teeth and fingered Metagross’ Pokeball on his belt. If it were a large pokemon like a Steelix, Steven would need to defend himself…

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
Steven turned in shock. There was someone here, and not far behind him. His light showed a man around his age, wearing a blue fedora covering black hair, matching blue coat, and brown pants. With him was a blue, foxlike bipedal pokemon. They both squinted from the light. Steven put his light down before he blinded them any longer.

  
“Ah, sorry…”

  
“There’s no time for this. This area is a Steelix nest, and its feels like you bothered them.” The rumbles continued to grow, but his voice remained calm. “Follow me.”

  
Aron stayed close to Steven’s feet as they moved out of the cave. As they climbed upward, Steven felt the rumbling and tremors stop, but his guide continued walking, acting unaware. Steven wordlessly continued to follow him. Soon enough he found himself at the entrance and the four walked outside. It was mid-afternoon.

  
The man in blue turned to look at him. “What were you doing that deep? There were signs that said to stay away.” His voice remained even, but it was stern.

  
“Ah, sorry, I must not have seen them. I was immersed in researching the rock here.”

  
The look he got showed that the man in front of him had no idea why he would be interested in such a thing.

  
“My name’s Steven. I’m a stone collector. I came to Sinnoh to expand my stone collection.” He looked down at Aron. “This is Aron.”

  
The little one gave a chirp in greeting.

  
“My name is Riley. I live here on the island with Lucario.” The pokemon next to him gave a gruff sound in response. “We patrol the island to make sure people don’t accidently disturb the wild pokemon. You’re lucky we found you in time.”

  
“Ah, yes, thanks for that.” If I brought Metagross out things would’ve gone differently. “Say, you stay on the island often enough. Can you tell me about Iron Island?”

  
“Sure, what would you like to know?”

  
“Everything.” Steven said in immediate response.

  
Riley stood in front of him in mild disbelief. “Very well then. Let’s head inside the cabin. There’s a lot to talk about.”


	2. So, You Like Rocks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA the dialogue heavy chapter.

The party of four walked over to the brick building. It was surprisingly larger than what Steven initially thought, with a flat roof and blue stone bricks supported by metal rails. Riley opened the door and beckoned Steven inside. “Would you like tea?”

Steven took in the new surroundings. Off to the left a small table with various framed photographs sat, next to an entrance down a long hallway. Along the adjacent wall a TV sat opposite from an old leather couch that looked beaten thoroughly. To the right a partition separated a long wooden table from a small kitchenette, with an opening that allowed one to talk with the cook from the table. The table was surrounded with mismatched chairs of various sizes.

“Tea would be nice.” Steven sat down at the table as Riley started boiling the water. Lucario remained standing against a wall. Aron sat down under Steven’s chair.

Riley sat down across from him. He didn’t wait for tea to start his explanation. “Iron Island was found over a hundred years ago by Fuego Ironworks. They were looking for more veins of iron apart from Mt. Coronet. When they begun digging, they found high quality iron. But as they took more, the island began to fall into disarray. The pokemon began attacking the workers. As a result, the workers were forced to leave, leaving all their equipment on the island. It remained undisturbed for years.”

A sharp whistle quieted Riley. He got up and moved to the stove as Lucario got out some teacups. “I hope you don’t mind green tea,” he said as he took off the teapot.

“Oh, not at all.” Steven watched as Riley poured out two cups. He brought them back with him to the table, giving Steven a cup as he sat down. Steven took the cup in hands, relishing in its warmth. Riley took a sip from own cup before he began to speak again.

“I believe when the Gym in Canalave was established, they sought out Iron Island once more as a place to train. Gym Leaders and trainers over the years protected the island as a pokemon preserve, clearing debris as well as acquainting the wild pokemon with humans once more.”

Steven took a sip of his tea. The taste was surprisingly good.

“However, the wild pokemon can still act hostile if they feel threatened.”

_Thanks for reminding me_ , Steven thought as he brought his cup down. He felt a cold stare for a moment before he helped himself to more tea. Riley continued.

“That’s a basic history of Iron Island. Nowadays trainers often come here to train for the Canalave Gym due to the abundance of steel types. Though,” Steven looked up at Riley from his cup, eyes meeting, “rarely does someone come here interested in the iron ore.”

“Ah, I came here when a friend told me about the place. I love traveling around the world looking for rare stones. And the iron ore here is rare indeed.”

Riley paused a bit before a small smile curled on his face. “Well, that’s good to hear.” He sipped from his tea again.

“So you say the Gym Leader runs the place?”

“In a way, yes.”

“Are you one of the gym trainers then? From Canalave?”

Riley stared at Steven. “No. I’m only an acquaintance of the Gym Leader.” His features softened to normal. “He asked me to watch over the island for him, since he can’t be here all the time.”

“I see. You must help out a lot of trainers then.”

“I just make sure there isn’t trouble done to the island. What the trainers do here otherwise is none of my concern.”

Steven heard a gruff that he guessed came from Lucario. Riley drank the last of his tea before standing up. “Sorry to leave you like this. It seems it’s time for me to do the last of my rounds before nightfall.” Lucario moved to stand by his side. “Feel free to stay here until the ferry arrives.”

“Actually, I hoping I could stay here until tomorrow, if that’s alright with you. I plan to explore the island a bit more.”

Riley walked over to the door, Steven turning in his chair. “I don’t mind at all. There are extra rooms down the hall if you want to take one.” He look over toward the hallway. “There are a lot of rooms here when trainers want to stay here for the night.”

Riley opened the door, letting Lucario leave first. With his hand still on the doorknob, he turned back to Steven. “I’m actually going to be out until very late. My apologies, I don’t usually have many guests.”

And with that, Riley walked out with Lucario, leaving Steven at the table.

“…Okay then. Aron, you want to take a look around?”

Steven heard a little chirp under his chair before the patter of tiny feet circled around his chair. Steven got up from the chair and followed the tiny steel-type down the hallway. The first door on his left had a nameplate that had ‘BYRON’ scratched in the metal surface. Across the hall was a similar door; the nameplate had “Riley” written on it, the engraving less crude. He looked down the hall and saw that these were the only two doors with nameplates on them. Instead the other doors had various claw marks and numerous names written in marker, most of them crossed out. The only door that remained clean was next to Riley’s room. Steven called over Aron, who had reached the back door at the end of the hall, as he checked the door handle. It was unlocked.

The door creaked open and Steven found a small room, complete with a bed, a desk, and a small dresser. The orange sky shone through the window, showing a beautiful view of the ocean and dock. The room wasn’t spacious, but Steven found it better than whatever was behind the other vandalized doors he didn’t check. He set his bag down on the desk, pulling out rocks one by one to set on the desk as Aron began to attempt jumping on the bed.


	3. The Tour

When Steven woke the found the sun shining through the window. He found himself curled up on the bed, still in his clothes from yesterday. Through a cracked eye he found the wall clock. It read 8:30.

He begrudgingly got up. He dug from his bag a new set of shirt and slacks to change into. He reached for his jacket that he set on the chair the night before with one hand as he buttoned his shirt with the other, only to grab at the wooden back. After fixing the last button, his eyes swept the room.

He found the coat under Aron, used as a makeshift bed.

It was not going to be easy getting those wrinkles out.

He exited the room, coat straightened out the best he could. He perked up at the smell of food and followed it to the kitchen, Aron bounding after him. He found Riley the source of the smell, cooking eggs in a pan.

“Good morning. Would you like some?” Riley said as he continued to cook. He wore a dark turtleneck and brown slacks as he watched the eggs diligently. The jacket he wore yesterday was draped over a chair, matching blue spiky fedora nearby.

“That would be nice, thank you.” Riley was fully alert compared to Steven. “How long have you been up?”

“For a while.” He split the scrambled eggs between the two plates set out near the stove as Steven poured out some tea with the pot to one of the cups already on the table.

The two ate in silence. Aron happily ate its pokemon food from its bowl while Lucario ate a couple of Sitrus berries against the wall. When his own food was finished Steven watched Aron, who climbed into the bowl to get the last of his food.

“Are you planning to explore the mine again today?” Riley asked. He had finished his plate as well.

Aron was now stuck in the bowl. “Yeah. I was planning to go on a different path today in the mines.“

“Do you _really_ have an idea where you’re going?”

Steven looked up at Riley. “ Well, I was going to take the other path than the one I took yesterday. See where it takes me.”

Riley sighed. “I’ll come with you.”

“You’re okay with that?”

Riley kept his eyes on the man in front of him. “Sure.”

Riley was genuinely interested in helping him out. “Alright. I’ll go get my bags from the room.” Steven stood up as Riley picked up their plates.

At the sight of Steven leaving, Aron began to struggle more in the bowl, chirping. Lucario watched a while before picking up the small Pokemon and placing him back on the floor next to it. Riley began pulling on his jacket.

Steven exited his room just as Riley put his hat on is head. “Let’s go, Aron!” At the sound of that voice Aron bounded after Steven, Lucario falling in line with Riley as the four headed into the mine.

-

With Riley, Steven found it much easier to explore the mine. He could concentrate on digging for rocks while the other man led the way. Steven found similar stones from yesterday, but these ones had different patterns. Aron kept to his side, munching on nearby rocks. Riley kept quiet, as did Lucario.

Aron peeped, nudging a spot in the wall. Steven didn’t have to dig far to uncover a Dawn Stone hidden in the craggy surface. He gave a warm smile to Aron, congratulating the young Pokemon as it squeaked in delight. At that moment he heard a muffled laugh. Steven briefly looked over at Riley, who was staring blankly at the two.

Steven kept staring at Riley. _Suspicious._

Slightly perturbed by Steven’s stare, Riley pointed at the stone in Steven’s hand. “So what’s special about this Dawn Stone?”

Steven quickly began explaining the properties of the Dawn Stone and soon enough Steven could see a blank look on Riley’s face, describing how much he understood.

-

They exited out of an old mineshaft that overlooked the ocean. The breeze was a bit refreshing after being in the mines all day. The sun was beginning to climb low as the tide went out.

“The ferry won’t be here for another 20 minutes,” Riley said as he looked at his wrist. “Good for you?”

“More than enough.”

Rock had been cut and moved away to make a stone staircase that led back to the port. Thick, flat stones that curved crudely toward a side entrance of the cabin. The party went inside for light refreshments and before long a horn blared, a signal of the ferry docking at the port.

As Steven walked outside, Riley followed, but stayed at the doorway.

Steven turned back to the cabin before walking down the dock. “Thanks for your help Riley, I’ve had an enjoyable time here.”

“As did I, but it seemed like you wanted to stay another day.”

“I wish I could, but I can’t carry any more stones than I already have.” _Was this man psychic?_

“I look forward to your return visit, then.”

Steven nodded, a smile on his face and went to board. As the boat moved away from port, back to Canalave, Steven found a spot on the railing and looked back on Iron Island, watching it become a dark speck in the distance. He imagined Riley and Lucario walking into the mines after his departure, continuing on like normal.

Steven would definitely come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ clefartist on tumblr!


	4. Fossil Family

On the way back to the Resort Area, Steven couldn’t help but visit the Oreburgh Mine once more. A previous visit let him be acquainted with Roark, head of the mines and the Gym Leader of the city. Back then he received a tour of the mines from the younger man. Once Steven brought up the topic of fossils in the mines, the two started an ardent conversation about fossil Pokemon, and then onto rock formations. Since Steven was close enough to the city, he thought of visiting Roark once more to talk more about his recent findings on Iron Island.

Amongst all the workers and Machop moving and sorting out coal from the mine with conveyor belts, he found Roark in the center of a small group of workers. Steven approached him after Roark shot a gloved hand out, dispelling the group into the mine.

“Roark!” Steven called out.

He turned around at the sound of his name, wiping off a black smudge on his cheek with a dirty towel around his neck. Unkempt auburn hair resided under a red mining helmet, and his mining suit was covered in black coal dust. There was a crack in one of the lenses of his glasses.

“Steven?”

“It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you’re doing well. Did you want to show me a stone you found in Mt. Coronet?”

“Actually, I just came back from Iron Island.”

“Really? Then walk with me, I want to hear about it!”

The two talked as they entered the mine, walking deep into the tunnels. They stopped at a cavern that held a large coal deposit in its center. Workers chipped away on its black surface, taking large chunks and placing them on the conveyor belts.

“Well Steven, sounds like you had a nice time then.”

“The rock was of excellent quality, perfect for the steel type pokemon living there!”

“And what did you think of Riley?”

Steven stopped a moment to think, hand resting on his chin. The man was obviously a quiet fellow, but he was also a bit too observant for Steven’s liking. Multiple times Riley was a step ahead. He knew where to find Steven when they first met, but Riley could walk through that mine blindfolded. There was also the next morning, when Steven woke up and found he made tea and eggs in advance. It was if Riley was able to read the future. Steven was quite observant of others, but Riley was proving more of a challenge to understand.

Roark let out a small laugh, bringing Steven back to reality. “He does have that effect on people. He never really talks about himself.” Roark brought out his Cranidos from its Pokeball. “But he does mean the best.”

The two continued walking up to a nearby wall. Cranidos began head-butting the stone, cracking away layers of rock. As if on cue, Aron came out from its ball on Steven’s belt, walking toward the other pokemon. After greeting Cranidos with a peep, it started to hit the rock with its face as well.

“He did help me out a lot.” Steven watched the two pokemon break into the wall.

“That’s good. But I’m surprised my dad wasn’t there. Whenever he’s not at the Gym, he’s on the island.” Roark furrowed his brow as he crossed his arms. “I bet he went wandering again.”

Steven could only give a strained smile in return.

“Seriously, if he would just stay still in one place so he could meet you, you two would get along great!”

-

“PWUAAAH!” Byron’s mug banged on the table from the force. Dirt hid in his dark hair and some drink hung in his beard. His thick arms rested on the table. “Nothing like some Zubarti after a long trip!” he bellowed.

Riley sat next to him, drinking from a small glass. “And as usual, you don’t tell me when you decide to drop by this late at night.”

“HA! But you’re always ready Riley!”

Riley smirked. Byron had his own way of doing things; as a result, Riley had to prepare in case Byron decided to ‘swing by’ the island in the early morning, asking for a drink with his favorite drinking buddy.

Riley took a sip from his glass. “So, what did you want to tell me that couldn’t wait for morning?”

Byron refilled his mug. “Ah ha, I just came back from the Battleground! And I tell ya it is on FIRE! I got so caught up in all the battles I came back two days late!”

“Did you actually tell anyone where you were going?”

Byron’s only response was a hearty laugh. _Of course he didn’t_ , Riley thought.

“But hey, you head over there while the battles are still hot!”

“I’ll consider it.”

“CONSIDER? Riley, when was the last time you left Iron Island?!” Byron’s voice boomed.

“Byron, it’s late, quiet down. Besides, the Steelix are going to start mating season soon, I need to stay here for that.”

“I need to stay here for that,” Byron repeated mockingly, “Riley, when was the last time you hit the place?”

“Byron—“

“No! I know the trainers that come here aren’t a match for you, go to the Battleground where the REAL challenge is!”

Riley sighed. It was hard to argue against Byron when he got like this. But he was also right. Training with Lucario hadn’t been as tough as he liked.

“Fine, as long as you have a gym trainer here to replace me while I’m gone.”

“I LOVE IT! Now let’s finish this bottle before it gets lukewarm!” Byron refilled his mug again before gulping it down.

“Also, Byron.”

“Hmm?” Byron glanced over at Riley with the mug still at his lips.

“I’m not going if you decide to fill in for me at Iron Island.”

“Bwaah?! WHY?” Byron looked betrayed.

“Because all you’re going to do is dig for fossils and not be a helpful guide that trainers need here.”

“Seriously, do you have some special power to read my mind or something?”

Riley finished his drink. _I don’t need to use any special powers to know something so simple._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to light-of-aether on tumblr for proofreading!


	5. Fight Area

Steven continued east through Sinnoh, taking a scenic route along Solaceon and Veilstone to reach the harbor. His boat stopped off at port in the Fight Area, a popular stop for strong trainers. The place was alive with people looking to battle or restocking on supplies. Steven quietly slipped through the crowd, careful about eye contact with others. With his stones in tow, his only thought was to return to his villa at the Resort Area and securely stow them away. The distance between the Fight Area and the Resort Area was short; he figured he could ride Skarmory once he was outside the port.

A large crash resounded into his left ear, causing Steven to flinch. It came from beyond the tall wall emblazoned with orange and big letters: _CONSTRUCTION_. Sharp bangs and revved engines had been coming from beyond that wall for some time; the construction had started before Steven ever arrived. Word was they were renovating a battle tower to a large battle resort; at least that was what the sign said. Despite the challenge such an area could bring him, Steven didn’t let himself think about visiting. The hidden caves along the sandy route north of the Resort Area were more enticing. But first he would have to exit the Fight Area before he could do anything.

A torrent of force hit Steven in the back, reeling him forward. Quickly regaining his footing, he turned around toward the source.

A strong blonde man with a large green jacket was looking straight back at him. “What the—whoops, sorry about that! I was in a rush.”

Steven met his eyes, a brown pair filled with fighting spirit. _Dang it._

“Wait a second, you’re not from around here, are you?” That twinkle in his eye and his tone was not new.

“No, I’m not.” Steven maintained his gaze on the other’s eyes. This man was a man of battle; turning away would be a sign of weakness.

“You care for a quick battle? Promise it’ll be worth the time.” A wide grin played on his face, keeping eye contact.

Steven knew his type: A battle maniac with so much experience that he could no longer find a suitable opponent. He couldn’t tell if the blonde actually knew the man before him or could feel out his battle experience.

Either way, Steven had no way out.

“…Very well. But I’m not battling here.”

“Of course not! Let’s go over to the Survival Area. There’s a place where we can battle there.”

“The Survival Area? What about Route 225?” The route was much closer, and had adequate battling space.

The blonde let out a hearty laugh. “I’m afraid I can’t battle there anymore! I may have caused a bit too much damage.”

Steven nodded in response. The man quickly turned, starting a hasty pace that his new companion was struggling to keep. His found his mind swirling. How was he going to battle? If what he could interpret from this man was correct, then he was stronger than all of the Elite Four back in Hoenn, or even as strong as Wallace. Steven’s first battle in Sinnoh, and would be against such a powerful man. What pokemon will he use? What strategy will he employ in battle? Would Steven be able to hold back, or would he have to draw out his full strength?

Without realizing it, Steven was… smiling? He brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

-

“This is the place!” The man swung the large wooden door wide, guiding Steven inside the dimly lit space. Against the right wall, an older man quietly polished a glass behind a smooth wooden counter. Bottles of various sizes covered the wall behind him while a TV buzzed with static. He faced the space before him: A brightly lit battlefield with a Pokémon battle already taking place. Along the edges of the room were small tables housing various onlookers. Steven was led to an empty table and promptly sat down.

“Let’s watch these battles to get fired up for our own, eh?” While Steven’s opponent said that, he seemed just as content watching the battles unfolding. Steven let himself relax as he watched. A young man in red controlled an impressive Claydol as it dodged its blue attacker with minimal movement. Unleashing Psychic, it stopped its opponent midair, revealing it to be a…Lucario, if Steven’s memory served.

_Wait. This Lucario was…_

On the other side of the field was Riley, locked in battle. Unlike the flat face he wore at Iron Island, his eyes were intense, perceiving his opponent’s every move. His face didn’t falter as Lucario was pushed away from Claydol.

“Lucario, use Bone Rush!”

With a grunt in agreement, the pokemon put its palms together to form a large bone out of blue light.

“Claydol, use Ancient Power!” the trainer in the other corner cried out.

Rocks with an eerie glow began to float around the Claydol before shooting them at Lucario. Lucario responded by running straight into it, deftly using Bone Rush to divert the stones around him. Soon enough Lucario had closed the space between the two pokemon.

Riley’s voice rang with clarity. “Close Combat!”

Lucario paws and feet were suddenly an afterimage as a barrage of attacks hit Claydol full force. With one last kick, Claydol was sent flying out of the arena, hitting the ground with a crash.

“Fweh, you got me again! Seriously…” The young man returned Claydol.

Lucario went back to Riley’s side. “You still need to work on attacking faster opponents Buck,” Riley replied. His face relaxed, leaving a small smile.

As the trainers moved closer to talk more, Steven was replaying the battle in his mind. The strong bond between Riley and Lucario kept them in sync despite the disadvantage. The Claydol was also well trained, to be able to control its Psychic and stop a fast opponent. To think such highly skilled trainers were in Sinnoh besides Cynthia…!

“…Steven? You’re here too?”

Steven snapped back at the sound of his name. Riley had come up to his table, surprised at his presence. How long had he been there?

“So, your name is Steven, eh?” The blond man across from him gave a large grin. “Ah, I guess I haven’t properly introduced myself.” He brought out his hand across the table. “My name is Palmer. I’m the Tower Tycoon at the Battle Tower that’s currently being renovated!”

He accepted the sudden handshake cautiously as Riley glanced at Palmer, brows furrowed. “Palmer, did you seriously drag another person here to have a battle?”

“Aw Riley, don’t give me that! He agreed to come with me!”

Riley stared at Palmer a beat longer before turning to Steven, quizzical. “I never thought you battled, Steven.” His voice betrayed no emotion.

“I haven’t battled in some time, to be honest,” he tried to say casually.

“Hey Riley,” Palmer motioned the blue-clothed man to come closer. “I’m pretty sure he’s strong. What do you think?”

“Palmer, I’m sure you have it wrong.”

“No, no, look at those eyes. He’s hiding something strong in them.”

Steven politely coughed, ending the exchange of the two in front of him.

“Is there a reason for me to be here, or…?”

Palmer released a spirited laugh. Riley remained focused on Steven’s face.

“Of course I’m going to battle you, Steven! Prepare yourself!” Palmer sat up from his chair, eager for the battle.

“Very well, Palmer.” Steven rose as well, walking toward the arena. He had to admit; he wanted to see for himself what a “tower tycoon” could do.

“Wait, Palmer.” Riley stopped the larger man from taking another step, eyes still trained on Steven.

“Let me off already, Riley—“

“I want to battle Steven first.”

Steven stopped, turning to the two of them.

Palmer piped up. “Now this is rare. But I’m first Riley, wait your turn.”

“Don’t you want to fight him once he’s warmed up?”

Palmer studied his face before he stepped aside, a smile beaming. “Fine then. Let yourself loose.”

Riley walked up to Steven, facing him fully with that gleam in his eye. “You alright with this, Steven?”

Steven let himself smirk at the man in the fedora. “Bring it, Riley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to light-of-aether for proofreading!


	6. Flight

Steven watched as Lucario struggled to keep upright, only to fall before Metagross. He fought valiantly, that’s for sure.

Riley recalled Lucario, calmly smiling at the pokeball. “You definitely know how to read your opponents, Steven.”

“That was a noble battle you fought, Riley.” Steven said as he recalled Metagross back. 

“Fantastic!” Palmer got up from his seat and strode toward the two battlers. “Both of you were magnificent!”

The two regarded the taller man. “Ah, thank you, Palmer.” Steven replied. He felt his cheeks warm.

“So Steven,” Palmer eagerly clasped his hand on the other’s arm. “Are you ready for the main battle?”

“It would be best if I healed my pokemon first, Palmer.” He noted Riley heading toward the door.

“Ah, true.” He released his shoulder and moved away. “I’ll be waiting here for you, then!”

“I’ll be quick.” He fixed his jacket before heading out the door himself, taking long strides to catch up with the man in front of him.

“Riley.” At the sound of his name, the man turned toward Steven.

“Steven. That was a good battle.”

“Ah, thank you, but you were great as well.“

Riley continued walking without giving a reply. Steven kept with his stride, the silence becoming unbearable.

“I… never thought you came to this kind of place.”  

“I come by occasionally to test my skills.”

“Oh, I see.” The conversation was dropped again, much to Steven’s disappointment.

“Are you nervous about Palmer?”

Steven perked up at the question. “Ah, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. It’s been some time since I battled.” 

“I apologize for him. He can’t have a challenge with the regulars, so he often picks up random trainers to fight.”

“Have you battled him before?”

“Haven’t won once.” The words sighed out of his mouth.

“Looks like it’s going to be tough then.” Anticipation rose up his chest.

“Steven…” Riley stopped walking, Steven a step later. 

“Hmm?” Steven turned, facing Riley from the front. 

It was then he noticed a green blur beside Riley’s arm, and it was rapidly closing in on him. 

Suddenly Riley was grabbing his arm, moving them to the side.

“STEVEN” was the only thing heard before Palmer crashed into the wall of the PokeCenter.

“Palmer?” Steven exclaimed. “I thought you were waiting at the Battleground!”

He peeled himself off the wall, rubbing his forehead. “I just got a call to head back to the Battle Tower. Sorry, looks like we’ll have to hold off on our battle!” He wore a wide grin.

“It’s important, isn’t it? I don’t mind holding off.” He felt a tinge of relief of not having to battle him.

“Next time I see you, you better expect a battle! And Riley, good reflexes as always!” And with that, Palmer ran off again.

With him gone, Steven turned back to Riley. “You were saying something, Riley?”

He returned focus to Steven, pausing a moment. “It can wait until later. It’s getting late.”

Steven looked up at the sky. “True.” The sky was now a dull orange as the sun set behind the trees. “I should head back to my place.”

He let Skarmory out in a beam of light before slowly gliding onto its back. Positioned comfortably, he looked back down at Riley.

Steven gave a small smile. “I look forward to our next meeting, Riley.”

Riley nodded in agreement before Steven let Skarmory into the sky.

After flying for some time, a familiar tan villa on the edge of the Resort Area came into view.

“Land here, Skarmory.” With a flap of its wings, the steel bird carefully landed in front of the villa. Steven easily slid off his back and returned him to the pokeball. Shifting his bag on his shoulders, he took out the key.

“Steven.” A familiar voice called out to him. She waited before him, at the top of the stairs.

“Cynthia. What brings you here?” Last he heard she had a challenge back at the League.

“I just received a phone call that should interest you.” Her voice was serious.

Steven looked her straight in the eye. “Just tell me, Cynthia.”

Her lips moved to a slight frown. “A man from Hoenn named Wallace called. He said he was to become the next Hoenn Champion by the end of the year.”

He felt a lump form in his throat and his face stiffen. “What does this have to do with me, Cynthia?”

“He mentioned to contact him if I ever saw the current Hoenn Champion.”

“And did you tell him anything?” The words came out harsher than he intended.

“I didn’t, but Steven,  _you_ need to-“

“Enough!” He walked past her and shoved the key into the lock. “Keep the arrangements the same. I don’t need himhere.”

With those last words, he shut the door behind him. He kept his hand on the knob, eyes knit tight, until he heard the flap of wings recede.


	7. Round Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK?

Steven fixed his hair from the strong gusts as the boat landed on Iron Island. His intentions were to meet up with Riley again, but how could he wait in the cabin when there were beautiful gems to be found?

            The path he chose was a small opening that shot off from the main section of the mine, leading to a small, quiet cavern. He began inspecting the walls as noise from the main path echoed within. Someone was quite rowdy, their voice even reaching Steven’s ears. They began walking toward Steven’s location and he could pick out the conversation was about fossils.

            “Let’s just, move this out of the cave and – Steven?”

Turning his attention away from the wall, he found Riley meeting his eyes. In front of Riley was Roark conversing with a rugged man, the source of the loud voice. They remained unaware of Steven as they walked out, arguing.

“Dad, how could you compare a fossil like that to MY Rampardos?!”

“A fossil that rare MUST have incredible value!!”

“They can’t be compared until we revive it!”

“WHY WOULD I LET YOU REVIVE SUCH A FOSSIL”

Riley watched them leave next to Steven, shaking his head. “It never ends with those two.”

“Are they just going to cause a ruckus outside now?” said Steven.

“…Yes.” Riley grimaced. “Once I settle it, I can go with you into the mine.” He began walking toward the exit.

Steven followed outside. The pair was about to battle just in front of the entrance, Riley jogging over to quickly intercede.

“It’s ten years too early for you to beat ME, son!”

“Today’s the day I finally show you, DAD! Go Rampardos!” Roark’s signature pokemon stamped the ground, letting out a cry.

“I LOVE BASTIODON!” The pokemon kicked up dirt, yelling into the sky.

The pokemon that came out had a metallic body. It had to be a steel type.

“Roark, Byron, please! If you fight seriously here you’ll disturb the Steelix!”

“Riley, where’s Lucario?” Steven fingered his belt.

“He’s back in the mine, keeping people away from where these two found a fossil.”

“Alright, I’ll handle this.” With a flick of his wrist, he watched as Aggron took a place between the fighters, metal hide shining under the sun.

The pair whipped their heads toward Steven.

“HEY! What’cha doing?”

“Steven? You were here?”

“Good to see you again, Roark. And you,” he turned his head, “must be Byron. Roark has told me about you.”

“A friend of my son, eh?”

“I’m a wandering stone collector.”

“Stones? But the best thing there is FOSSILS!” Byron called back Bastiodon, walking toward Steven. “Follow me to the cabin. I’ll show you fossils brighter than the biggest jewel!”

Steven smirked, calling back Aggron. “I don’t believe that to be an accurate comparison, but I’ll follow.” He set off after Byron, who was already moving toward the cabin.

Roark called back Rampardos, following after. “As if you have any fossils better than my fossils!”

Riley mumbled after them.

-

“Dad I can’t stay any longer, I have to go back to my Gym.”

“If you must, son.” Byron took a gulp from his glass and Roark got up from the table.

“It was great to catch up with you Steven, Riley.”

“Likewise, Roark. Have a good night.” Steven smiled. He gripped his own glass. Riley sat with a cup of tea.

The door shut behind him as Byron took out another bottle, setting it on the table with gusto.

“Byron, Steven actually thought I was a Gym trainer when we met” said Riley as Byron put the filled glass to his lips.

Booze flew across the table from Byron’s mouth as Steven hid his face. “HA! Gym trainer? He’s Gym LEADER material!”

“I’m honored, but your son was the better fit at the time.”

“At the time? How long have you known each other?” Steven said.

“It’s been a number of years now.” Riley answered.

“Yes. I found Iron Island, abundant with potential, when Riley appeared!” said Byron, “The spark in his eye called for a battle, and who am I to refuse!”

Riley’s face was blank. Steven glanced at him but returned as he continued.

“We battled for days and nights, neither giving an inch! In the end we had a bond stronger than STEEL, and together we changed Iron Island!”

Riley sighed as Byron chugged down more.

“Byron built this cabin with some help. He’s also responsible for bringing people here in the first place.”

“HA HAH! And Riley does the rest!”

Riley nodded in agreement. “He is a Gym Leader after all.”

“Can’t come here as much as I want to.”

“Doesn’t stop you from visiting late at night for a round or two.”

“Of course!” With a hearty laugh Byron refilled his glass again. Steven smirked, helping himself to a bit of his drink.

“So Riley, how’d you meet Steven?”

“He was digging in the Steelix den.”

Byron loudly chuckled to himself as Steven froze.

“No one dares go close! What gave you such thick skin?”

“It’s not like that at all. Mostly just, willing to look anywhere for a stone or two.” said Steven.

“And what did you find?” Riley asked.

“There was a time I found chert at a dormant volcano in my home region of Hoenn, that was quite exciting. But I have to say, Sinnoh has –“

THUD. Byron’s head had crashed onto the table.

“There it is.” Riley got up from the table, moving his empty teacup and Byron’s glass into the sink and putting away the liquor before. “Sorry Steven, but’s let’s call it a night. The room you took before is still free.”

“Thanks Riley.” He handed Riley his glass as got up from his chair. “Let’s leave the mine to tomorrow then.”

“Of course.” Riley lifted Byron onto his shoulder, holding his arm against his waist. While a bulky load, Riley easily carried Byron out toward the living room. “Could you open the door to Byron’s room?”

Steven made his way there in front of them, opening Byron’s door before moving toward his own.

“Goodnight Riley.”

“Thank you, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year and a month since I updated this (to the day even). Those last 13 months have been so crazy i'm almost a new person. Sadly this fic had to be put on the back burner due to that.  
> When it came around June i humored myself by logging back in to AO3 only to find recent comments expressing love for this ship and this story. It's thanks to you that my interest returned. It always hurt to see unfinished fics and I don't want this one to add to that, as this pair has very little to go on to begin with.  
> Writing is going to be a bit slower from now on, but I'm not giving up on it! Ever!!  
> You can find me on tumblr@clefartist or twitter@steelfedorapixi


	8. Upper Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little gift for Valentines :)

Steven was greeted once again with freshly cooked eggs as he walked into the main room.

Riley looked up from the stove in greeting. “Morning. Anything you’d like?”

“Coffee” Steven said. He just wanted the hangover to be over. “What time does Byron usually get up?”

“He gets up when he wants to. Or when his job calls.”

“Lucky” he grumbled as he fell into a chair.

He graciously accepted the coffee from Lucario and Riley sat down across the table with the eggs.

Steven ate a few mouthfuls of eggs in quiet thought. “You didn’t actually fight Byron for days and nights right?”

Riley held back a snicker into his tea. “No, but I admit it was a long one.” He safely put the cup down before he continued. “I was checking the island out for a relative when Byron found me. He wouldn’t let me go until he got a battle.”

Steven smiled at the thought. That man was as headstrong as a steel type.

“So you didn’t mind when he asked you to stay at the island?”

He saw Riley pause there, just for a moment. “There were things I had to sort out first. But otherwise it wasn’t too much of an issue.”

Steven didn’t push, and went back to his breakfast. The other twirled his fork a bit on the plate. Lucario was content with eating his Sitrus berries.

A sharp screech from Riley made them all stop, Lucario snarling at Riley. He mouthed a sorry before turning his attention to Steven.

“I’ve been wondering something,” he said hesitantly.

“Mmph?” Steven was savoring the last of his eggs.

“What really brought you to Sinnoh?”

Steven was about to say his usual reply, but Riley’s face caught his breath.

He knew there was another reason Steven was here.

Steven glanced down, brows furrowed. He had to be careful with his syntax.

“My mother told me many stories of this place,” he said quietly. “Of the towering mountain that protected and the gems underneath that shone as bright as the stars. It was something, something I’ve always wanted to see for myself.”

Riley sighed, only taking Steven’s dirty plate with his as he got up. He let him be as he washed the dishes, Lucario padding over with a towel in paw. With both of them it was done quickly, and Riley came back and put a hand on Steven’s shoulder.

“Hey, follow me. I think we have a bit of time left.”

He looked up at him, unsure, but wordlessly left his chair and followed Riley out.

Morning light spilled over the island as the two went down in the mines. Riley continued walking while holding a light, guiding the pair deeper. Steven began recognizing rock formations and the chiseled out crevices near the floor.

“Are going to where we first met?” he asked.

“Quiet now,” Riley replied. “We’re getting close.”

He beckoned Steven over behind a boulder, dimming the light. Quietly taking a seat next to him, he looked around.

In the low light he could make out the forms of slumbering Steelix. A whole pod was sleeping, bodies wrapped around each other in eerie stillness. He could make out some scratches and nicks on a few, but his focus was on the one in front. His body was larger than the others, wrapping around the outside edge. The rough metal coat was covered in battle marks. Along the jaw was a large gash that stood testament to a battle won.

Steven could barely keep the glee on his face.

“I didn’t mean to pry like that, before. I was only a bit curious,” said Riley.

Steven turned at his remark, giving a soft smile. “Thanks.”

He faintly saw Riley mouth curl upwards as he took ahold of the light once more, moving to stand. He took a step away and Steven shot his hand out, catching his sleeve. “Hey.”

He could feel the arm in his grasp tense, forcing itself to relax. Using it as support, Steven stood back to full height, looking at him.

“I’m glad I came here. To Sinnoh, I mean.”

Riley’s smile remained as he turned away, Steven quietly following him out.

-

Byron still wasn’t up when they got back to the cabin. At Riley’s entry Lucario ran up to him, eyes wide with attention. Steven’s mind wandered as he watched the two stare at each other. He remembered reading how Lucario could communicate with Aura. Is that what he was doing now with Riley?

“Sorry about that.” Riley moved away from the entryway, putting his jacket on a chair. “Lucario told me the Gym called. Apparently Byron has a challenger today; it’s time for him to wake up.”

Steven watched as Riley took long strides to Byron’s room, opening the door without much as a knock and disappearing inside.

Whatever he did was effective, because Byron shot straight out the room moments later.

“Ack, Riley, you know I HATE IT when you wake me up like that!” he barked.

Riley calmly followed after Byron, seemingly rubbing his hands. “If you actually responded to normal ways of waking up then I wouldn’t have to.”

He grumbled back, “Normal ways of waking up I WAKE UP when I WANT to!”

“Morning Byron” said Steven.

“Eh, morning” he replied.

He practically jabbed the TV as he went over to get some coffee. The display flickered to life, sound following soon after.

“We’re proud to announce that the Wallace Cup will soon be upon us! Contest Master Wallace himself will be a judge for this special contest held in his name! Coordinators that compete on this lovely stage will have a chance to receive the Wallace Ribbon, which counts as an official contest ribbon for the Master Class! Those who wish to participate should head to Lake Valor as soon as they can!”

A boat horn filled the air. “Byron, Eldritch is here,” said Riley.

“Always quick, that sailor.” He bounded over to the door, coffee mug in hand. “I’ll bring the mug when I get back!”

“No you won’t.” Riley called after him. He came out of the kitchen with his tea in hand just as the door swung closed. He smirked at the thought of his words falling on deaf ears.

“He never brings the mugs back ever.”

He turned to see Steven staring at the TV, rooted to his spot on the floor, eyes wide.

“Steven?”

At his name he blinked back to reality. “Yes?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m planning on going back to the mainland today” he said hastily.

Riley sighed as he watched Steven leave for his room. He clearly wasn’t fine.

“You need anything else before you go?” he called out.

Steven reappeared a few moments later with his things all packed. _His things were already packed._

“No, I’ve got it.” His previous joy was gone as he walked toward the door.

“Wai-“ Riley shut his mouth before he could finish. The grip around his mug tightened.

He saw the figure stand in the doorway, expectant. Those eyes were tired, the swirling emotion behind them. But looking at Riley. Waiting for him.

“Come by again?” was all he could say.

Steven pursed his lip, a nod, and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for 2 years ITS FINALLY HAPPENING


	9. Rumble Fumble

“Let’s go Lucario.”

His companion huffed in agreement as they walked down to the beach, the water quiet at low tide. Riley moved to a familiar rock shelf, slowly smoothed by the ocean waves. He got to the top and in one smooth step sat down, Lucario taking a place beside him.

He let his eyes wander the ocean expanse, the skyline of Canalave in the distance. Boats moved from the harbor, and various flying pokemon were making deliveries. Slowing his breathing in time with the waves, he let his eyes fall closed.

With a deep breath, he let his mind still and accept the dark expanse.

“The Aura is with me.”

A dim blue began filling his vision, pulsing brighter and brighter. It flowed into the waves and under the sands, melding with the rock and crawling through the tunnels below.

“So far so good.” He heard a faint gruff beside him. Lucario’s familiar energy remained steady as he let his mind fly, diving into the blue expanse below him, into the island.

He allowed himself to be drawn toward a cluster of light. _The Steelix pod_ , he thought to himself. Their auras clashed together, wills so strong as they each fought for dominance. He saw two strike each other and felt a slight tremor from his body, but he wasn’t worried. The Steelix had hidden away from the main footpaths, so they wouldn’t be bothering trainers.

And suddenly they stopped, attention turning toward smaller auras. A group of trainers had made it down into the caverns; from what Riley could tell they probably wanted to train. But as the Steelix surrounded them, their aura grew anxious.

At that moment Riley let himself shift back, his mind returning to his body. He let out a slight shudder as his vision was filled with sand and ocean again, the light bright enough to squint.

“Lucario, did you see that?” he let out in a gasp. Lucario’s eyes opened in response, aware of the occurring danger.

Riley hopped off the rock and began moving toward the mine. “Get to the trainers and move them out. I’ll start getting everyone else off the island.”

Lucario dashed on ahead into the mines, likely taking the shortest path. Riley let himself fly down the stairs, gathering the attention of the trainers in the room quickly.

“I need you all to exit the mines immediately! The Steelix have become violent and will make their way aboveground!”

At once trainers began making way toward Riley, gathering their pokemon and heading out towards the exit.

“Eldritch should be here in a few minutes! But until then, if you can Fly, I suggest you do so!”

There was low rumble under his feet, and Riley knew there wasn’t much time left.

He had a few Hikers help spread the news faster. Most trainers remained calm throughout, thanks to their experience.

After his last group Riley followed them back to the entrance. Lucario was there, perking up at his appearance. With him was the group of trainers, standing to attention.

A boy with blonde hair stood to attention. “We’re sorry for the trouble we caused, sir! Please let us help out in any way we can!”

Riley hardened his face. “Apology accepted, but it’s too dangerous for you three.”

“But we can’t just do nothing and let the Steelix destroy the mine!”

Another trainer, also a boy, stepped in. “One person can’t take on all those Steelix. You need all the help you can get.”

“It’s not that simple,” Riley argued. “These Steelix will continue to fight until the threat is gone. The less people here for that, the better.”

A girl in a white hat sighs. “We understand Riley.” At that she took the two boys’ hands and began pulling them away.

“Wait! He can’t do this alone!” said the blonde.

“We’ll only get in the way, Pearl. For now we should wait outside.”

“Please, Riley,” he struggled, “Is there anything we can do?”

He let his eyes fall on each trainer, noting their determination. “If you can, tell Byron what’s happening.”

“Yes sir!” With that he began sprinting in front of the others toward the exit.

“Pearl, wait up!” called the other boy.

“You heard him Dia! We got to MOVE!”

Their footsteps faded away as Riley turned back into the mine. The tremors were constant now, the lights rattling against the wall.

Lucario stood beside him as he took a pokeball into his hand, releasing a pokemon with a steely body, four strong legs, and a large X-shape on its face.

“Metagross, keep the Steelix from reaching the surface. Deflect their attacks until they tire out enough head back to their den.”

“Metaa!” It stamped its feet into place.

“Lucario, we’re going to the other entrance.”

He nodded in response and the two of them raced into the caverns.

Lucario led, easily navigating through. As they turned a corner Riley barely kept himself from running into Lucario as a far wall crumbled, smashing open to reveal a Steelix. It continued burrowing into the opposite wall, blocking the path with its steely hide.

Riley had to act fast. “Go after that Steelix.”

Lucario turned, eyes widening at the remark. Half the lights shorted as a steely tail ripped a wire open.

“Listen. Just make it turn around. Distract it from moving aboveground, I’ll go on ahead.”

Lucario remained for a beat before dashing off, turning into the rough tunnel. Riley followed the original path, using Aura to avoid Steelix that bore below his feet. Passing toppled oil drums, he made it to a wooden platform used as a simple elevator to move about some of steep cliff faces deep in the mine.

At least what was left of it. Burrow marks ran clean into the wooden frame, with whatever left scattered onto the floor below the cliff.

He made a mental note to fix it as he jumped over the edge. The rough rock was clear in the darkness, as he saw the faint blue pulse. Using the momentum, he made short leaps down the cliff side, landing with a slight thud.

Riley rushed down the corridor to a platform waiting at the end, thankfully intact. He secured himself inside and yanked the lever, bracing itself as it lurched upward.

At mercy to the aged elevator, he attempted to calm his nerves. While keeping the Steelix from the exits was a priority, the pod wouldn’t calm down until the Alpha was soothed. Battling could pacify it, but Riley wasn’t strong enough to do that alone. Lucario would get to his location eventually, but it wouldn’t be an assured victory unless Byron arrived. If only Steelix could keel over as quickly as Byron with heavy liquor.

He remembered back to the last time he saw the pod, when they were sleeping peacefully under the Alpha’s protection. How Steven’s quiet aura grew warm and bright when he caught sight of them. In that small moment, he couldn’t help but smile at that joy.

The platform jerked to a halt, throwing Riley off his footing for a moment. He scolded himself as he got off, tugging harshly at the lever to send it back down.

This wasn’t the time and place to think that.

He stood firm as he let his mind out, searching for Lucario.

A familiar presence touched back. _“Riley, I’m almost there! But I’m not alone_!”

He noted the swelling rage following him. _“Looks like the Alpha wants to play,”_ he replied.

Lucario appeared, having leapt up the cliff side, Bone Rush in hand. Riley lowered into a stance as the ground shuddered, breaking open for a large Steelix, lifting clouds of dust into the air. A screech echoed from its maw, a familiar gash evident across its face.

“Come on, Lucario! This is one battle we cannot lose!” Riley yelled.

The Alpha responded by swinging its head down, Riley barely avoiding the attack by sidestepping. The impact sent more dust into the air. He couldn’t see Lucario, but he could feel he dodged as well.

Riley backed away as the Alpha raised again, large form turning toward Lucario to release a spew of blue fire. Lucario avoided it easily, keeping his distance as he ran along the wall.

Riley moved to enter the fray when a gleaming tail of solid metal slammed in front of him, impact sending more rubble. He raised an arm to block some of it, eyes furrowed. The Alpha wasn’t making it easy.

He darted off, running from the tail in an effort to go around the Alpha. If he could get within earshot, he’d be able to help Lucario. Another Dragonbreath howled from the Alpha, his pokemon barely dodging it with an Extreme Speed.

His arm went numb as he smashed into rock, falling to the ground from the recoil. He winced as stabbing pain shot through his body. Through blurred vision he could make out the boulder he crashed into, ascending into the air with a purple energy.

Choking back a whimper, he forced himself to get up off the ground. He hugged his arm close to his body, unable to lift it through the throbbing. He felt his footing tremble as boulders smashed down into the earth further away.

_“RILEY!”_ said a familiar voice in his head.

In his haze he watched a tail churn rock as it closed in on him.

Lucario entered his view as he shot his palm out, creating a shield of blue energy. The tail smashed into it, Riley grunting at the amount of force. A bone smacked the tail away as the shield fizzled out, both of them now gasping for air.

The Alpha let out another roar as purple energy hurled rocks into the air. Riley and Lucario could only watch as a beam of silver light shot out, piercing the Steelix and sending it tumbling against the wall.

“Riley! Lucario! Quick!” Riley recognized the trainer was from the Canalave Gym. Which meant the one who used Flash Cannon was…

“I LOVE DEFENSE!” Byron bellowed as his Bastiodon rumbled into the fray. He and Lucario took the provided opening and ran to the exit as more trainers poured in.

-

The sun was dipping into the ocean when Riley saw Byron again. Some set up tents for shelter as others worked on moving rubble from the cave. The Gym Leader was talking with some other trainers, organizing the rebuilding. Riley and Lucario approached as he finished.

“The island will have to be closed for a few days.”

“And the Gym will have to close too!” Byron laughed as he slapped Riley’s arm.

Riley flinched at the attack. “Byron, don’t hit my arm.”

“C’mon you’re made of tough stuff!”

“It’s fine but it needs time to _heal_ ,” Riley sighed.

“But you’re not going to just sit around right?”

“I can’t. I’ll be helping with keeping the Steelix back from the construction.”

“The Steelix huh…” Byron wondered. “Hey, can you get that stone collector over here?”

Riley turned to regard him. “You mean Steven?”

“Yeah, the rock nerd,” he confirmed. “Bring him over here.”

“Even if I knew where he was, why would he be helpful?”

“He had that Aggron right? Then he must understand Steel types. He’s probably better than most of my Gym trainers.”

Riley thought back to when Steven broke up the fight between Byron and Roark and felt his face fall a bit. “I haven’t seen him for some time. He didn’t tell me where he was going, either.”

“Yeah but don’t you have that thing that lets you see everywhere?”

Riley only stared back at Byron.

“You know, the blue stuff that goes _ZWOOBOOM_!” At the sound effect Byron’s hand shot out, fingers wiggling.

He let a long pause sit. “You can say Aura.”

“Yeah, yeah! Just use that to find him!”

“It doesn’t work like that Byron.”

“Well as Gym Leader I’m telling you to go find him. We’ll be able to take care of things here while you’re gone.”

“Byron – “

“Now I have to go check out that new tunnel!” Riley watched as he hurried off, procuring a pickaxe before disappearing into the cavern.

“Guess we have to do it Lucario,” he sighed.

Lucario grunted in response as Riley recalled him back to his Pokeball, picking a different one from his belt.

“Salamence.”

At the command a blue dragon with large red wings appeared from the ball, settling down on the dirt four stout legs.

“We’ve got ourselves a long flight ahead of us.”


	10. First Stop

Harsh rapping took Steven’s attention from the bags in front of him. His brows furrowed as he stood up. He wasn’t expecting any visitors until later in the week.

He opened the door and instantly panicked.

Cynthia stood in front of him, surprised when she took a look at Steven.

“Steven, are you okay?” Her brows were creased with worry.

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine. Peachy. Do you need anything?” Habit brought up a well-practiced smile.

Cynthia shifted a bit in place, her concern replaced with doubt.

“Have you called Wallace yet?”

His only response was a wider grin.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reciprocated with her own bright smile.

“Can I come in?”

He gulped and clenched the doorknob tighter. “Now’s not a really great time I’m doing some cleaning and-“

As he was talking Cynthia took a step to the doorway, braced herself on the doorframe, and thrust the door open. Strength pushed him back, ripping the doorknob from his hands.

Steven tumbled to the floor. He scrambled back up on his feet but it was already too late.

He watched as her eyes took in the space before her. Where was once furniture was now smooth wooden floor. The few pictures and light fixtures that were up before were now packed carefully into boxes neatly piled near the door.

“When?” she spat.

“Huh?” His body pulsed with his hastening heartbeat.

“When are you leaving Steven?” she said sternly. Her eyes were sharp, boring into him.

His response came with ringing his hands, head turning toward the floor.

“In a few days” he said in a small voice.

She let a sigh escape as she stood down from her verbal assault. “I see.”

Steven felt his throat tighten.

Cynthia contemplated the room again. “I just came to check up on you. I’ll leave you be since you’re busy.”

He couldn’t get any words out. They just kept piling up.

She walked toward the door in the silence, hesitating as she rested her hand on the doorknob.

“Remember your experiences from the people and pokemon of Sinnoh.”

And Steven was left alone.

**\--**

It’s night when Riley lands on the outskirts of Oreburgh City. He slowly moved his weight off Salamence’s back; letting his feet dangle before landing on the ground with a _thump._

Fatigue weighed heavy on his mind but he paid it no heed. He returned Salamence to his pokeball before letting his feet carry him to the Oreburgh Gym.

Relief washed over him as the automatic door parted, the lights still on in the foyer. Roark was there at the desk, keys in his hand. He seemed ready to sleep on one of the couches in the waiting area.

“Hey Roark,” Riley said.

He watched the Gym Leader’s face go from recognition to mild astonishment.

“Riley?!” He began walking toward him. “What are you doing here?”

“Some stuff happened at Iron Island, could I talk to you for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure. Follow me.”

Riley followed Roark back into the Gym, filling Roark in on what happened over the last few days. They weaved through some hallways before taking stairs to the second floor, a simple living area to be used by the gym personnel. Roark took a detour to the kitchenette as Riley went to sit at the corner table. A few moments later Roark came back with some water bottles from the fridge, taking a seat across.

“So Dad decided to make you go find Steven because of a hunch?” There was a crack of plastic before Roark began downing the water.

“Yup,” Riley replied. He ran his hands over the condensation on his bottle. “You have any idea where to find him?”

Roark leaned back into his chair, sighing. “Honestly, I don’t. He’d come by occasionally with samples he found in Mt. Coronet, but he never really talked about where he was going next.”

“Oh.” His heart sank in his chest. He thought Roark would know something.

“Sorry I couldn’t help much Riley,” he commented before another sip.

“No, it’s okay.” He stared at the water label a bit longer before getting up from his chair. “Thanks for the water.”

“You’re leaving?” Roark exclaimed.

“Yeah. Still got to find Steven.”

He took a few steps before a firm hand held his shoulder back.

“Riley, it’s late. There’s no need to rush back out there.”

“But Byron-“

“I bet Dad wanted to get you off the island again.” Roark cut in. He walked into Riley’s sight. “This isn’t the first time Steelix rampaged on the island. Dad can take care of it, even if you’re not there. There’s no rush to find Steven.”

Riley hung his head as his gripped tightened on his bottle. Roark was right. He knew he was right. His jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed.

“I’m not saying stop looking,” Roark sighed. “At least spend the night here, get some sleep. There’s an empty room you can use.”

“No, I couldn’t-“

“You’re getting sleep here and that’s final!” With a huff, Roark walked past him. “Give me a minute to prepare the sheets” was the last thing he said before going down a hallway.

Riley shook himself from his daze before following, walking down the hallway to the one open room. He stood at the doorway as he watched Roark move sheets from a small closet.

“Roark, you know I wake up before sunrise.”

“I know.” He dropped a comforter on the mattress. “You still need any rest you can get if you flew here from Iron Island.”

Riley couldn’t argue against that. He leaned against the doorway, helping himself to his water as Roark finished.


End file.
